outlanderfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Libros de la Saga
La saga Forastera/Outlander es una colección de libros publicados por la escritora estadounidense Diana Gabaldon. Hasta el momento, esta saga consta de ocho libros grandes o novelas, una novela gráfica, una enciclopedia publicada en dos volúmenes, varios relatos cortos y una serie secundaria dedicada al personaje de Lord John de la cual se han publicado varias historias cortas. Este artículo sólo incluye los libros publicados por Diana Gabaldon relacionados con la saga. Para otros libros publicados por Gabaldon se puede consultar el artículo: Otros libros de Diana Gabaldon. Para conocer la información disponible sobre sus futuras publicaciones cabe consultar el artículo: Futuras publicaciones. Novelas o libros grandes Las novelas, o libros grandes como les llama la misma Diana Gabaldon, que se han publicado hasta ahora son ocho. La autora ya hace un tiempo que está escribiendo el noveno libro que posiblemente se publique hacia el final de 2018. A continuación se muestran las portadas de los libros según su edición más reciente y se indica el año de su primera edición en español. Desde los enlaces se puede acceder a las fichas con información de cada uno de los libros. Forastera-p8.jpg|'Forastera' (1993)|link=Forastera Atrapada-p7.jpg|'Atrapada en el tiempo' (1996)|link=Atrapada en el tiempo Viajera-p6.jpg|'Viajera' (1996)|link=Viajera Tambores-p7.jpg|'Tambores de otoño' (2001)|link=Tambores de otoño Cruz-p4.jpg|'La cruz ardiente' (2003)|link=La cruz ardiente Viento-p2.jpg|'Viento y ceniza' (2007)|link=Viento y ceniza Ecos-p3.jpg|'Ecos del pasado' (2011)|link=Ecos del pasado Moby-p1.jpeg|'Escrito con la sangre de mi corazón' (2015)|link=Escrito con la sangre de mi corazón "The Exile", una novela gráfica En 2010, Diana Gabaldon publicó la novela gráfica: The Exile: An Outlander Graphic Novel. La misma cuenta, desde el punto de vista de Murtagh y de Jamie Fraser, los eventos que ocurren en la primeras cuatro partes del libro Forastera. Los dibujos de esta novela gráfica son del artista Hoang Nguyen. Lamentablemente esta novela gráfica no ha sido traducida al español. The Exile.jpg|'The Exile' (2010)|link=The Exile The Exile example.jpg|'Ejemplo de los gráficos' The Exile example-2.jpg|'Ejemplo de los gráficos' Relatos Cortos Los relatos cortos relacionados con la saga que se han publicado hasta ahora son tres. Los mismos han sido inicialmente publicados como parte de antologías ajenas a la saga y algunos ya han sido publicados como obras individuales. Todas excepto Past Prologue se han publicado en español en la antología Siete piedras para resistir o caer. Consultar el orden de lectura recomendado... A-leaf-on-the-wind-of-all-hallows.jpeg|'A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows' en Songs of Love and Death (2010)|link=A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows The-space-between.jpg|'The Space Between' en The Mad Scientist's Guide to World Domination (2013)|link=The Space Between Virgins-cover.jpg|'Virgins' en Dangerous Women (2013)|link=Virgins Matchup-Past-Prologue.jpg|'Past Prologue' en Matchup (2017)|link=Past Prologue Enciclopedias Diana Gabaldon ha creado dos enciclopedias en las que resume y analiza los libros principales libros de la saga. Los mismos contienen mapas, dibujos, árboles genealógicos, ensayos y respuestas a preguntas frecuentes entre muchos otros temas muy interesantes. Ninguna de estas enciclopedias se han publicado en español. * The Outlandish Companion (1999): enciclopedia de los libros Forastera, Atrapada en el tiempo, Viajera y Tambores de Otoño. La versión para el Reino Unido se titula Through the Stones. * The Outlandish Companion Vol.1 revised (2015): es la revisión y actualización del Outlandish Companion publicado en 1999. Gabaldon eliminó material obsoleto y añadió material adicional. * The Outlandish Companion Vol.2 (2015): es la continuación del The Outlandish Companion Vol.1. En el mismo se resumen y analizan los libros La Cruz Ardiente, Viento y Ceniza, Ecos del Pasado, Escrito con la Sangre de mi Corazón y todas las novelas cortas de la serie de Lord John que se habían publicado hasta 2013. OC-V1-1999.jpg|'The Outlandish Companion' (1999) OC-V1r-2015.jpg|'The Outlandish Companion Vol.1 revised' (2015) OC-V2.jpg|'The Outlandish Companion Vol.2' (2015) La serie de Lord John Es la serie secundaria que ha surgido a raíz de la aparición en la saga Forastera/Outlander del personaje de Lord John Grey. Esta serie de novelas y relatos cortos se centra en la vida y aventuras de Lord John entre 1756 y 1761. Cronológicamente estas historias ocurren entre los libros Atrapada en el tiempo y Viajera. Ver más detalles sobre su orden de lectura... *Los relatos cortos, The Custom of the Army y Lord John and the Plague of Zombies, publicados en diferentes antologías no habían sido traducidos al español.Pagina Oficial de Diana Gabaldon - Chronology of the Outlander Series Saga Forastera de Diana Gabaldon - Cronología de Forastera En mayo de 2018 se ha publicado en español una de las antologías en las que se incluyen ambos relatos, con el nombre de ''Siete piedras para resistir o caer''. *El libro Lord John y la mano del diablo de 2013 es una antología dentro de la serie que incluye los siguientes relatos cortos: Lord John y el Club Hellfire, Lord John y el Súcubo, y, Lord John y el Soldado Hechizado LJ-Asunto-Privado.jpg|'Lord John y un asunto privado' (2007) LJ-Custom-Army.jpg|'The Custom of the Army' en Warriors (2010) LJ-Plague-Zombies.jpg|'Lord John and the Plague of Zombies' en Down These Strange Streets (2011) LJ-Hermandad-Espada.jpg|'Lord John y la hermandad de la espada' (2012) LJ-Mano-Diablo.jpg|'Lord John y la mano del diablo' (2013) LJ-Prisionero-Escoces.jpg|'Lord John y el prisionero escocés' (2013) Antologías *''A Trail of Fire'' (2012): antología dedicada a relatos cortos relacionados a la saga Outlander y que incluye 4 relatos anteriormente publicados como parte de varias antologías ajenas a la saga. Esta incluye: The Custom of the Army, Lord John and the Plague of Zombies, A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows y The Space Between. Esta antología solo esta disponible en inglés pero todas estas historias se han incluido en la antología Siete piedras para resistir o caer que sí ha sido publicada en español. *''Siete piedras para resistir o caer'' (2018): antología de novelas cortas escritas por Diana Gabaldon relacionadas con la saga Forastera/Outlander y la saga de Lord John. Es la primera antología que se ha publicado en español. Cinco de estas novelas cortas ya se habían publicado anteriormente en otras antologías o como libros electrónicos independientes y solo dos de ellas son completamente nuevas. Esta incluye: The Custom of the Army, A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows, A Plague of Zombies, The Space Between, Virgins, A Fugitive Green y Besieged. A-Trail-of-Fire.jpg|'A Trail of Fire' (2012) Portada Siete piedras.jpg|'Siete piedras para resistir o caer' (2018)|link=Siete piedras para resistir o caer Referencias Categoría:Libros Categoría:Introducción Categoría:Saga